Tesis
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: Katie escribe un ensayo de 500 palabras sobre si misma que hace que su profesora piense que necesita ayuda. Se lo manda a Oliver, consiguiendo interesantes resultados. TRADUCCION. Autora original: xx.just.a. contradiction.xx ..sin espacios


_Katie – Itálica.  
__**Oliver – Negrita & Itálica.**_

**Tesis**

_Está bien. Así que hoy la profesora de esta nueva clase que nos pusieron -Lecciones de la Vida- nos ordenó escribir un ensayo de 500 palabras acerca de nosotros mismos¿No? Así que yo escribí el estupido ensayo, como nos ordenó, y lo entregué para que lo leyera o lo que quisiera hacer con él - Asumo que los quería leer, porque ciertamente leyó el mío... Y luego, esta mañana cuando estaba llegando a Encantamientos (Veinte minutos tarde) me paró en el corredor y me dijo que me quería hablar acerca de mi ensayo -dice que cree que necesito que me aconsejen porque aparentemente, tengo "problemas"..._

_Exacto._

_Eso mismo dije._

_De todas maneras, no creo realmente que haya nada malo con mi ensayo (o conmigo, si vamos a eso), pero decidí mandártelo para que lo leas._

_Me tengo que ir porque Angelina me esta gritando por cualquier razón, pero por favor, respóndeme... ¡Me has conocido toda mi vida y necesito saber si estoy loca!_

_Te quiere,_

_Katie._

_

* * *

_

_El nombre es Katie... Katie Bell..._

_Soy victima constante de bromas por mi apellido, y por ende, constantemente trato de asesinar a George y Fred Weasley... Mido apenas 1.67 y siento la necesidad de ser más alta, pues mis amigos son más altos que yo. Amo la música, aunque no puedo cantar por salvar mi vida, pero no tengo problema con bailar por todo mi cuarto en ropa interior gritando al ritmo de cualquier grupo muggle, haciendo enojar a Ange y Alicia. He estado obsesionada con el único chico que he conocido toda mi vida y estoy esperando al día en que a) Lo supere de una vez por todas o b) Me vea de esa manera._

_(Ange y Alicia siempre dicen que esperan que él me pida matrimonio, pero en esos momentos puedo ser encontrada bailando por los alrededores con mis dedos en los oídos cantando un horrible y desafinada canción, cuya letra contiene una sola palabra - "la")_

_Soy la clase de chica que no es notada en los eventos sociales y que suele verse sin pareja en los mismos; Soy increíblemente escandalosa - Y eso normalmente debería ganarme cierta clase de atención (Que raramente consigo, considerando que mis dos mejores amigas están saliendo con mis dos mejores amigos, lo que quiere decir que ellos están por ahí besándose, dejándome a mí sola, por mi cuenta)_

_Me río constantemente. No bromeo. Me río cuando estoy feliz, triste o enojada, cuando estoy hambrienta, incluso cuando estoy tirada en el medio del campo de Quidditch, gravemente herida y desangrándome... Creo que sí, me río demasiado._

_Amo el Quidditch, y soy razonablemente buena jugadora - Oliver dice que podría ser brillante si pasara más tiempo atrapando y lanzando, y menos tiempo riéndome o haciendo bromas (Suelo decirle que deje de fastidiarme y que se busque una vida)_

_Me gustan las noches de invierno frente a la chimenea, salir con mis amigos, el café, la sonrisa de un chico en particular y la manera en la que arruga su nariz cuando duerme, la torta de chocolate, los partidos de Quidditch, y el olor de la grama en la mañana, cuando esta húmeda por el rocío._

_Soy buena estudiante, no soy ninguna belleza, y no soy ni de cerca la estrella del equipo (se lo reservamos a Harry, siendo como es brillante y todo lo demás...)_

_Tengo cierta tendencia a dormirme a la mitad de las prácticas de Quidditch que tenemos al amanecer, y soy extremadamente irracional en la mañana si no he tomado nada con cafeína._

_Soy una romántica disfrazada de cínica._

_Tengo una perspectiva del mundo diferente a la de los demás._

_No he recibido flores de nadie, ni hablar de un chico._

_Solo me han mandado una tarjeta de San Valentín - Cedric Diggory en primer curso... Eso fue increíblemente inesperado, déjame decir._

_Tengo la tendencia de divagar sobre absolutamente nada._

_Y también tengo la tendencia de descargar mi mal genio con gente que realmente no debería hacerlo..._

_Y... Termine._

**

* * *

**

_**Querida Kates,**_

_**Odio tener que decepcionarte pero... Si tienes "problemas".**_

_**Pero, a diferencia de tu profesora, no creo que necesites que nadie te aconseje.**_

_**Creo que necesitas que ese chico del que estas enamorada despierte y se golpee mentalmente, y se de cuenta de que esta locamente enamorado de ti también... ¿Y sabes que? Creo que pude lograrlo.**_

_**En caso de que no lo entiendas, recibí el mensaje encriptado a través de todo el ensayo y me di cuenta de quién era... Y todo lo que tengo que decir acerca de eso, es que yo también te quiero. (Y que me alegra que te guste mi sonrisa)**_

_**Si, te ríes demasiado, pero volvemos a lo mismo, no serias la Katie que conozco y adoro sin ser de esa forma - tienes el mejor sentido del humor que he conocido (aunque no suelo estar dispuesto admitirlo porque normalmente lo usas a mis expensas)**_

_**Me encantaría demostrar que Angelina y Alicia están en lo cierto pidiéndote que te cases conmigo, pero me temo que eso seria poco ortodoxo… Aunque cuando sea el momento, puedes contar con ello (Y en el tema del romance - Cedric Diggory es un mariquita y merece ser golpeado en la cabeza y decirle que mire más allá del espejo)**_

_**Creo que tu único problema es tu bajo autoestima...**_

_**Kates, eres bella, graciosa, brillante en el Quidditch e intensamente determinada.**_

_**¡Que hay ahí que te haga sentir insegura, mujer!**_

_**Tengo que irme - Puddlemere esta atendiendo una rueda de prensa.**_

_**Te quiere,**_

_**Oliver.**_

_**PD: Espero que las flores hayan llegado bien. Jaja.**_

**

* * *

**

Notas de autora:  
¿Les gusta?  
Pensé que era diferente...  
Está inspirado en que tuve que hacer un ensayo como éste hoy, y la idea como que me golpeo.  
Con amor,  
Ash xx

Notas de Kayi:  
Es el primer fic que traduzco. Quiero traducir más de Katie y Oliver, algunos de esta autora y uno que otro que vi de otra autora que me fascinaron. Cualquier crítica o comentario de toda clase déjenme un review, yo me encargo de hacerlos llegar. (Por alguna razon esta pagina no me esta dejando poner el nick de la autora original... cualquier cosa esta en mi perfil)

¡Un beso gigante!

Kayi.


End file.
